


something different

by lilabut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabut/pseuds/lilabut
Summary: Carol and Daryl's attempt at spicing up their love life doesn't go quite as planned.





	something different

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for this in advance *hides*
> 
> I got a prompt asking for Carol and Daryl to try something new and thought it would be a fun challenge to try something new myself by writing something I've never written before.
> 
> This happened.

_Ya sure this is a good idea?_ Daryl asks, voice hoarse with desire but at the same time laced with concern.

 

Carol sighs, tilting her head to give him better access, his lips ghosting damply over her pulse point. _No_ , she admits, sucking in a sharp breath when he slides two fingers into her. It's a smooth glide, the slick sound of her arousal filling the room as he slowly drags his fingers in an out of her. _But it's worth trying, I think._

 

He doesn't seem to quite believe her, pulling back enough to look down at her. Most of his face is hidden under the strands of his dark hair and she reaches up almost instinctively, tucking it behind his ear.

 

_You don't have to if you don't want to,_ she murmurs, unwilling to force him into anything he's uncomfortable with. Gently, she wraps her leg around the back of his, let's her heel ghost up his calf and thigh.

 

_I wanna,_ he grunts, bucking into her and she bites the inside of her cheek when that shifts his fingers inside of her in the most breathtaking way. _Just don't wanna hurt ya._

 

_You won't._ She knows he'd never hurt her on purpose, knows how gentle he can be. _Please,_ she whispers, allowing her legs to fall open a little more.

 

His throat bops as he swallows deftly. _Can't believe ya suggested that,_ he confesses, pushing his fingers a little deeper than before. Curling them.

 

Carol can only gasp his name, hand curling around his shoulder as her hips rise to meet him.

 

It had started as a joke. A half-serious discussion about how to spice up their love life. Neither of them feel like they're lacking anything. But curiosity seems to have gotten the best of them, and here they are.

 

About to try something she never thought she'd want to try.

 

But she trusts him. Craves him. Being with him makes her feel bold and free in a way she was never allowed to be before.

 

Daryl’s eyes had nearly popped out of his skull when she made the suggestion, but there'd been an undeniable hint of lust in the pools of his eyes as well. He never would have suggested it himself. Is too sweet for that. Wouldn't have tried, either.

 

She wants him to, though. Badly.

 

_I hurt ya, just tell me to stop,_ he murmurs, his lips finding hers in a searing kiss that makes her toes curl against the sheets. As his tongue glides against hers, his fingers continue to pump into her at a fast, steady rhythm, his thumb finding her little nub and circling it.

 

Her moan is swallowed by the kiss and when she arches her back, the hardened peaks of her breasts press against his bare chest.

 

It's an overload of sensation and she can feel herself dangling on the edge of release. But this isn't what she asked him to do.

 

Reluctantly, she pulls away from the kiss. Curls her fingers into his hair.

 

_Please,_ she repeats, and after a drawn out second, Daryl nods.

 

A nervous shudder runs through her body when he pulls his fingers out of her, gently tracing her sensitive, slick skin. It's teasing and light, making her crave more.

 

He lowers his head to press his lips against her collarbone, suckling lightly at the skin there. Leaving a trail of damp, open-mouthed kisses down to the valley between her breasts. It's distracting enough for her to almost miss the way his fingers slowly start to trail lower. Lower than they've ever been before. Teasing untouched skin in a feather light touch.

 

Instantly, she tenses at the foreign feeling, her body confused and opposed but she hides it well as to not scare him away. Wraps her arms around him when nudges the side of her breast with his nose. Kissing the smooth skin softly.

 

His fingers move back up to where she's warm and wet, gathering some of the moisture before trailing back down. This time, he doesn't stop before he reaches his goal.

 

_Oh,_ she gasps when his finger finds her other entrance. Not pushing in. Just sliding across it.

 

He looks up at her instantly, hand frozen.

 

_Y'all right?_ he asks, sounding a little breathless.

 

Quickly, Carol nods. There's no pain, just a lot more sensitivity than she expected and it's all new. _I'm fine,_ she promises, drawing her blunt nails down his scalp until he shudders.

 

_Shit,_ he hisses before ducking his head again. His lips wrap around her nipple, warm tongue dragging over it and it sends a spark right down to her core.

 

Slowly, he starts moving his finger again. Back and forth slowly, spreading her moisture. It doesn't feel bad, but still she's tense. Only slowly warming up to the idea that had sounded so promising in her head.

 

She focuses on his mouth instead. The way he sucks at her breast and drags his teeth over her sensitive skin. His warm, strong body pressing her into the mattress.

 

She feels good. Safe.

 

Then, just lightly at first, Daryl starts to push. A little. Her slickness making it easy.

 

Her fingers curl tightly around his arms and she's caught between wanting to push him away and pull him in closer. There's no pain yet, just an odd pressure that she guesses might feel good in the heat of the moment.

 

But then he pushes some more, a little further, just enough for her muscles to give in and let his finger slide in a bare inch.

 

The pressure feels uncomfortable and odd and the stretch burns more than she anticipated.

 

_No, stop,_ she gasps instantly, pushing at his shoulders instead of clinging to him. He reacts without a second of hesitation, pulling his hand away from her and sitting back on his knees, eyes wide. She's surprised he doesn't jump off the bed as well.

 

_Shit, I hurt ya?_ he asks, nervously ghosting his hands over her legs, unsure what to do with himself. _Y'all right? Fuck, should've waited, shouldn't have- 'm sorry, sweetheart, didn't mean ta-_

 

_Daryl,_ she interrupts him, quickly reaching for his hand and holding it against her abdomen. _I'm fine,_ she promises, taking deep breaths. She's not afraid, never felt a second of fear.

 

But fear used to be a constant companion in moments of intimacy and she knows that he's aware of that. That he's afraid of treating her wrong and waking old demons.

 

_Ya sure?_ he asks, his thumb drawing shy circles just above her navel.

 

She smiles softly at his concern, sitting up to face him. _I am. It didn't hurt. Not a lot,_ she adds when he raises his brows. _It just- I don't know. It was..._ She can feel her cheeks glowing as she struggles to explain. This isn't a situation she imagined herself to ever be stuck in. Usually, he's the one to turn shy in situations like these. Not her.

 

Daryl’s finger beneath her chin helps her focus. Slightly, he tilts her head up.

 

_It felt... weird,_ she ends weakly, looking at him. For a moment, they're both quiet. Then, unexpectedly, Daryl snorts.

 

_Weird, huh?_ he asks, lips curling up into a smirk.

 

Carol can't help but giggle a little. _Yes. Weird. You want me to prove it?_ she teases, tracing her fingertip up the inside of his thigh.

 

_Hell no,_ he gasps, moving away from her and nearly tumbling off the bed in the process. They both laugh then, clutching their naked stomachs and gasping for breath.

 

It's ridiculous. Unexpected. Freeing.

 

Eventually, she ends up in his lap and their laughter fades into ragged little pants. His hands find her waist, nose nudging gently against her.

 

_I really didn't hurt ya?_ he asks, a low whisper. Carol shakes her head. It did hurt a little, but that hadn't been his fault and she doesn't want to burden him with it. Knows he'll carry the guilt for weeks.

 

Slowly, she trails her hand down his chest, over the quivering muscles of his abdomen until she reaches his erection. Warm and throbbing as she wraps her fingers around him.

 

_I'm fine,_ she promises again, stroking him slowly, relishing in the feeling of his hips bucking up against her. _But maybe we don't have to try that again._

 

She exhales a shuddering breath when she sinks down on him, his hands on her hips clutching her tightly.

 

_Fine by me,_ he groans, her muscles clenching around him.

 

With a smile, Carol kisses him, swallowing every moan and sigh of her name as she begins to move.

 

Maybe they never needed more than _this_ in the first place.


End file.
